


Chicken Soup and Fluffy Blankets - Part 2 of 3, A Wedding

by TottPaula



Series: Batman and Batgirl's Love Stories [4]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: A Bruce and Barbara Romance, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Batcave Porn, Bruce and Barbara's Wedding, Crimes & Criminals, Danger, Desktop Has A New Meaning, Don't think of bad things because it will come true, Engagement, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Identity Porn, Lovers to Marriage, Masks, Mile High Club, Older Man/Younger Woman, Part two of Chicken Soup and Fluffy Blankets, Partners to Lovers, Past Relationship(s), Planning a Future Together, Romance, Rough Sex, Secret Identity, Sexual Roleplay, Slow Build, Unexpected injury, Uniform Fetish, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wall Sex, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Where did those bad guys come from?, Workplace Sex, wedding crasher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: "Bruce! Just because you're like, a ZILLIONAIRE doesn't mean that you have to buy my house!""It was cold and drafty. How else can I try to keep you from getting sick from the cold draughts?""Um, you could have helped me move to a new apartment? Insulated the windows with a plastic sheet and a hairdryer?""It was too much trouble.""What? Seriously?  Are you telling me it was easier to purchase and refurbish my building? You're insane, Bruce! You are an idiot!"Bruce might have been insane, but he was desperately trying to make up for his years of neglecting her as a partner and as a friend.  And most especially, as a woman that he realized that he wanted to love forever.This story takes us from love to marriage to their honeymoon, with surprises and disasters in the mix.





	1. I Want To Know What Love Is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara has returned to her apartment after her recovery at Bruce's penthouse, and she's now contemplating her changed relationship with Bruce. Where they've been. And where they're likely heading.  
> She is not the kind of girl you love and promptly leave.  
> Neither is she the type of girl who doesn't cherish the men she engages with.

* * *

 

Barbara is back in her own apartment after resting and recovering from a bad bout of bronchitis that was on the cusp of becoming a serious case of pneumonia at Bruce's midtown penthouse.

She'd been unable to care for herself; the new doctor Bruce brought her to see had wanted her hospitalized and she panicked. Bruce brought her home with him, and he, Alfred, and a hired nurse took care of her.

It was cold and drafty when she'd left, but the drafts are all gone, the new windows are insulated, and it's properly heated and comfortable. There's a new set of French Doors leading to her balcony, is it solely for her benefit or Bruce's, she wonders? The shower isn't tepid anymore. And there's a new towel warmer in the bathroom. The common halls are warmer too, with small tables and fresh flowers near the elevators.

There are containers of Alfred's Ginger Miso Chicken Soup in her freezer, with heating instructions. Her bedroom has the same luxurious bedding she had in the penthouse; huge soft downy pillows and a matching comforter.

'That man! He pretends I don't even exist for ages, then does the complete opposite, and steps in and spoils the heck out of me!'

 

* * *

 She was still thinking about everything that happened between them.

First, she was very angry with him. He'd left her alone at home feeling sick and rather weak without any calls or texts _from him_ for over a week. Her only outside contact was Alfred's daily phone calls.

She had been huddled up on her couch eating dreadful canned soup and burnt toast. That was one thing she got perfectly imperfect every time. When Alfred spoke to her on day seven, or it could have been day eight, she could practically hear Bruce's breathing in the background.

But what angered her was the most was that he didn't seem to have have the guts to call her himself, and that had really really hurt, especially since Batgirl and Batman had been operating partners for a sustained period of time now. And she told Alfred exactly that, and also asked him to convey the message that if she planned to die she would alert him in time to find a proper replacement. She hoped that would burn him!

* * *

 

After that, Alfred gave Bruce a brutally stern talking to, Bruce had appeared to be acting terribly cold toward Barbara and Alfred was angered.

Bruce backed down from off of his high horse and finally came to visit her that next morning, she could scarcely walk straight by then. She was running a high fever, weakened and had been barely eating, leaving her lighter and gaunt. She had visited her own doctor and had taken antibiotics that had been prescribed to her, but she was feeling even worse by then. Her prescribed medication wasn't helping her at all.

When she went to answer the door she was still quite furious with Bruce, but there he was.

As soon as the cold draft from the hallway hit her, her legs buckled  underneath her and if not for his wonderfully honed speed and skill she'd have been sitting on the floor or worse.

He carried her to the couch as she hoarsely yelled st him, bawling him out for not even making the time to come  over and talk to her. She was too weak to take a good hard swing at him, though she really tried. She seemed to have lost much of her strength and weight during her illness, she was quite a bit weaker and lighter than usual.

She angrily yelled and complained at him, and then for some deep unexplainable primitive need, he supposed, he simply kissed her.

It was like a bucket of ice was thrown on her fiery temper. She just sat there with her mouth gaping open. And by the way, it was a great kiss. A soft warm kiss that put her rage out, and stunned her into silence.

He tugged her firmly onto his lap and probably didn't realize what he was doing.

His eyes were soft and warm and sympathetic. His lips were soft and warm too.

As angry and miserable as she'd been before that moment, she suddenly felt his care and concern surrounding her and it was the most peaceful feeling she'd had all week. But for some reason, she began crying as all of her pent-up emotions overflowed.

He talked her into accompanying him to another more qualified doctor in a high-end building. Not like the HMO clinic within her modest budget which she visited on rare occasions. They took excellent care of her and saw her promptly. But when they saw how frail and dehydrated she was they were going to transfer her directly to Gotham General Hospital to be admitted for a few days or more. 

The _same hospital_ she was in after the Joker had shot her.

The _same hospital_ where she learned that she had a serious spinal injury, and resigned herself to never walking or standing again for years until she finally found a foreign clinic that would cure her.

She couldn't relive that nightmare and she seriously panicked and was close to fainting with the thought of lying in that awful drab hospital again and reliving the most horrible time of her life since she'd lost her parents. She had seriously considered suicide as a solution at the time.

Bruce picked up on her apprehension and arranged for her convalescence in the guest room of his penthouse in town. That was the nicest thing that anybody had done for her, and it meant a lot. Between Bruce, Alfred, and the nurse that they hired for her, she recovered in a few days instead of a week or longer. Even Ace, his dog sat with her every night. She felt very comforted by the attention, even though she hated being dependent on anybody. Usually, after their missions, Bruce sometimes had to make her see a reason to stay still and get sutured up, instead of heading home and doing it herself, leaving a trail of blood. Yes, she was that type of stubborn.

Bullheaded!

Just like her dad.

But Bruce took wonderful care of her, pampered her and massaged her aches and pains away.

He sent her flowers and candy and computer magazines.

And they kissed quite a lot.

Things got sultry and steaming in the steam room. And elsewhere as well. 

And something between them changed.

Something that was under the surface for ages, a certain invisible tension between them was released yet always had been hidden by them and forced down, but he'd finally let go of all the feeble reasons he'd given himself not to give in to his emotions and found himself falling in love with her. And she with him.

For years she'd felt affection for him, but it was seemingly unreturned.

She'd smile at him, then look away, blushing like a schoolgirl.

He noticed but acted as though it meant nothing to him.

Behind his white lenses, he often took long glances at her, wishing that things could be different.

He always adored her, admired her. She was a skilled detective, genius hacker, fast and athletic. 

And she was beautiful.

Perfect.

But thoughts like that during a mission could get you killed. Being distracted and in love, he reasoned, would hinder them both.

So he scorned his feelings towards her and treated her with what he felt was proper civility and professionalism.

No compliments. No smiles. No gentle touches. Never because that might cross the line. 

No anything.

He didn't realize that by holding in everything meant that he came off as cold and distant.

She lived with that sadness, and she never said anything.

As Bruce Wayne, he was the playboy master of romance and one-night stands.

A gorgeous model or an aspiring actress was hanging on his arm for every opening night, and for every fundraiser and gala that he attended.

Sometimes Barbara was invited as a guest along with her father, Jim, who was a long-time friend of Bruce's.

Barbara would watch him dance with every other woman in the room but her.

As Batman, all his nighttime romances were the type that were always short-lived and volatile. Always with someone that he wouldn't get too attached to.

Late night hookups up on a rooftop or in a deserted building or even in the back seat of the Batmobile. They never came home with him. They allowed him to vent his feelings of anger and frustration without injuring someone.

 

* * *

 

He had no idea what to do when his two worlds collided.

Barbara was special, she wasn't the type to love and to leave behind the next day.

She was more than he thought he could handle either as Bruce or as Batman.

She was too good for him, and he didn't feel that he could deserve her love.

So when she was weak and actually needed him, he hid his head in the sand as usual, he felt unworthy of her.

That was up until Alfred read him the riot act.

That's when he felt sorry for his actions and acted more a man instead of a frightened boy who hid from the bogeys under the bed.

They'd been working as partners ever since his sidekick Robin had left Gotham to find himself. And to escape Bruce.

She stayed in Gotham because she needed to stay for so many reasons, for herself, her father, her city, but mostly for Bruce. She believed in his cause, their cause, their town.

She also felt a strong pull towards Bruce.

She and Dick had a romance for a long time, but it was more infatuation than it was love. He was her very first romance, but it wasn't truly meant to last.

Dick was disappointed when she said she was going to stay in Gotham to continue working with Bruce.

She thought he might have been about to propose to her, but she would have had to turn him down.

He was the right guy for right now, but not the guy for later, or for forever.

So when Bruce finally visited her while she was sick, she let him have it.

All the pain.

All the loneliness.

All of the hurt.

And he was sorry for the pain that he'd caused.

He finally realized that denying his feelings was hurting her so much more than embracing them. And embracing her. Deep in his soul, he had always felt something undeniable and powerful.

He was terrible at any self-expression that wasn't resulting in a left punch to the jaw, or a trip down to Arkham.

She deserved carriage rides through the park, and flowers covering every table and surface in her home. She deserved to be treated like a queen.

She kept quiet by his side for so long, living for those few stolen looks at him like fallen breadcrumbs.

Not enough to fill you up, but a small taste of what could be, one day.

It would have probably hurt her less if he told her to go and never return, to burn the suit, to forget the life.

She could deal with that, she was strong enough to stand up for being Batgirl.

She'd stood up to him countless times in her career when he said that she wasn't good enough, and she proved him wrong.

But, he pushed her away because it hurt him too, she was more than he thought he deserved.

But she never claimed her right to be his. To be his woman. She allowed herself the heartbreak.

She didn't stand up for her heart, for Barbara's heart. Not until last week.

He seemed so different than before over the last few days but would it last, would it have a truly happy ending or would it lead to even more heartaches?

...to be continued 


	2. Training Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Barbara prepares to go suit up again soon, soaring from rooftop to rooftop, she needs to return to her training with an intense series of workouts, but how will everything be now between her and Bruce?

* * *

 

For Barbara, it feels wonderful to be able to wear the suit again soon, she missed it so much.

For now, it was in a duffel bag riding on her shoulder.

Barbara had never been away from being Batgirl this long unless she'd been seriously injured, so her first stop had to be the Batcave's gym for a solid workout.

She wore her athletic gear of shorts, a sports bra, sneakers, and a long loose tee shirt. All in her signature purple, of course.

Her hair was held back by a headband and a ton of hairpins. Nothing was worse than strands of hair sticking to a sweaty face, yuck!

She hit the elliptical machine for a good long session, adding more resistance to work up a good sweat. It felt wonderful getting back in shape.

She missed kicking ass and taking numbers, snapping on the plastic ties and leaving them wrapped up like a gift for the Gotham Police.

Her arms and legs felt a slight burn, but she needed to be in peak shape after losing over a weeks' worth of training.

He usually was quick to remind her that without proper training and conditioning, you got injured, made mistakes, lost chances, and let the bad guys get away. 

She let her muscles do all the work they could for nearly an hour, then rested briefly for a water break. She toweled off while she drank, always the multi-tasker.

It was quiet and cool down here, a perfect place to work out undisturbed, so much better than the gym near her home with all of its fit and superb distractions.

She always heard him when he would approach her, even as quiet as he was because she always listened for the sound of him in the back of her mind.

He didn't disappoint. 

She turned and gave him a dazzling smile.

Instead of a mere nod in her direction, he came to sit near her.

"Hi, Barbara. How are you feeling? Up to my training yet, or do you need a few more days?" he asked her.

She wasn't sure if it was a double entendre or not, was there perhaps a mischievous glint in his eyes, or was that just her imagination?

He _looked_ serious, but...

So she asked him: "What do you mean? Training or mmm, something extra?"

His stoic face finally broke into a warm smile. He had to seriously drop that around her, it never fooled her anyway.

It was always hard on him not to smile when she was around, at least on the inside. She warmed his heart.

What was the use of pretense?

"Definitely something more," he said in a sexy deep whisper, bringing his face, his lips, close to hers.

"Oh!" was all she was able to say before he pulled her in for a long kiss.

As her passion rose, she dropped her forgotten towel and water bottle, pulling herself closer to him, her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his arms encompassing her.

She stroked his hair, touched his skin. She could never have enough of him and now she didn't need to feel that she was crossing a line. She could finally just be herself with him.

Bruce pulled off her tee shirt, he needed more of her just like he needed air.

Her bared skin was like silky satin. She smelled sweet mixed with the salty tang of her perspiration. He had to continue touching her, making sure that he wasn't just fantasizing.

They were both gasping hard, kissing like they had to make up for all the times they hadn't.

Bruce came up for air, still stroking her. He wanted to go further with her, he needed her if she was ready.

"Should we... go upstairs for some intensive training, _Batgirl?_ " He never used her code name that way before, and she loved it. It ignited her blood.

" _Batman_ , I'm up to any training you recommend, let's see how far we can drive each other, hmm?" she whispered next to his ear.

He loved how she named him, it made him feel eager and aroused, he hoisted her in his arms and carried her upstairs to his bedroom.

 


	3. What Happens In Wayne Manor, Stays In Wayne Manor!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers!
> 
> Bruce decides that his partner needs some of his personal attention and training.
> 
> Holy boot-knocking, Batman!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anticipation builds up as the new lovers get more familiar with one another.
> 
> Bruce shows off his best moves, which aren't just reserved for the gym.

 

* * *

 

Bruce has finally found his romantic side, after kissing Barbara breathless he carries her upstairs for some more of his personal training.

Barbara was looking forward to some toe-curling, out-of-body, back-into-body, hearing-the-angels-sing loving.

Bruce had a reputation among Gotham's eligible men of being an outstanding lover, as any woman who'd dated him would agree.

Barbara had only had a small taste, now she wanted the whole pie. Every last bite!

Bruce had a strict regimen planned for Barbara.

First, to continue kissing her until she begged for more.

Second to give her his undivided and very personal attention.

Third, to give her the most mind-blowing satisfaction that she could dream of and then repeat until she's exhausted, then allow himself to be satisfied at last.

Barbara was once again wrapped in Bruce's arms, while he kissed and caressed her with something akin to worship.

Her pulse raced and she couldn't help touching those muscles that she'd always admired. His arms were like bands of steel.

It took a long while until she found any soft flesh on his body, and she gave him a squeeze.

He soon returned the favor, finding her tenderest parts, making her toes curl and her voice softly moan.

Barbara decided to take charge for a while and climbed up onto his lap, straddling him as she rained kisses down his neck to that sensitive spot that turned him on.

He growled and grabbed her firm ass, making her gasp. She liked that, so he slipped his hands under her shorts to touch her bare skin.

Two could play that, she slipped her fingers onto his bare buttocks inside his shorts.

He grasped her tightly, moving his fingers deeper until he touched her curly hairs, and she shivered in anticipation. 

He laid her on the bed, and took his hand and just laid it over her shorts inching slowly down her belly and between her trembling thighs, teasingly stroking her labia as she tensed from pleasure.

She wanted him so much, she already was so hot for him. But he wanted her even hotter. He wanted her to burn with desire.

His hands began caressing her breasts over her sports bra as her back arched to bring her closer to him.

He licked her arms beginning at her wrists, licking his way up so gradually that she moaned in frustration. He continued maddeningly slowly across her chest until he ran his tongue over her bra and sucked in a sensitive nipple, causing a louder longer moan to come from her lips.

Her skin was blushed with heat, as she writhed from his touch.

He gave her other breast the same attentions as she cried out "Oh God!"

"Bruce will do." He smirked.

Barbara laughed momentarily at his joke. Then he kissed her some more, and more again.

He reached around her body for the clasps, realized there were none and asked her with the lift of an eyebrow for permission to remove her bra.

"Oh yes, please. I'll raise up my arms to help"

He smiled and pulled it over her head and tossed it to the side, then removed his tee-shirt adding to the pile of abandoned clothes.

 

...to be continued 


	4. A Question And An Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara enjoys her personal time with Bruce, who later has some secrets, dinner, and a question.

Bruce and Barbara spent hours making slow delicious love to each other for the rest of the afternoon, leaving them lazing in each other's arms, extremely satisfied and happy.

 

* * *

 

"Barbara, stay for dinner tonight?" Bruce asks, looking like something was up.

"I'd love to, but all I have to wear are my workout clothes and they're sweaty," she said apologizing, "I should go home and change first."

"I'll pick you up at seven," he told her without a chance to change her mind. "You can dress up if you like, we still dress for dinner here or catch hell from Alfred," he said half-jokingly.

"That sounds like fun, I haven't dressed up in a while," she answered happily. "Is this a special dinner?"

"I can't say yet, but it might be." He was acting mysteriously.

She'd seen that look in his eyes too many times. Bruce loved his secrets.

"In that case, I'll just have to be prepared for anything."

She was curious what Bruce had in mind. He might be planning something, but nobody kept a secret as well as he could. She wondered what he had going on in that head of his, but it would have to wait until later.

 

Babs took a long hot shower, and finally picked out a fitted red dress and glittering shoes, and started getting ready.

It was now six o'clock, she should have enough time to do her hair and apply a little makeup. It wasn't often she had a chance to dress up, and she was going to make the most of it.

She suspected Bruce had something special but as usual, he gave nothing away.

She did her hair in an updo with a few loose tendrils framing her face. She looked elegant and refined. She added a pair of sparkling earrings and a few other baubles.

 

Forty-five minutes later she did a final check in the mirror, tucked in a stray lock of hair and sprayed it in place.

Perfect, she thought. Whatever Bruce had in mind, she was ready, she hoped.

A final swipe of lip gloss and she'd give any model a run for their money.

 

The door chimed a few minutes later, she grabbed her evening bag and opened the door to a handsomely tailored Bruce Wayne.

"You look stunning Barbara," he checked her out and gave a low whistle. "Wow!"

 

"Not bad yourself," she answered, smiling, "you look very handsome. What are you hiding back there?" she noticed he had something behind his back.

"I brought you flowers," he answered, grinning, "you have a vase?"

"Of course. Come in and wait a minute while I arrange them. They're beautiful, thank you." She stood on her toes and kissed his lips briefly.

"You're welcome, you deserve flowers every day." He wasn't used to this but wanted to impress her.

 

She found herself arraying them for a few moments until she was satisfied, and admired them.

"They're really gorgeous Bruce."

"I'm glad you like them. Ready to go?" He held his arm out for her, and she linked her arm in his.

 

Alfred was standing at the ready next to the Rolls Royce and held open the door for the pair.

"Thanks, Alfred." Barbara smiled.

Alfred bowed, "Miss Gordon, delighted to see you this evening." He was happy to see that Bruce had come to his senses and was with Barbara as he should be.

 

Bruce and Alfred had planned an opulent meal for two.

The dining room was set with soft plum and gold silk linens, dozens of candles were burning inside of jewel-toned stained glass lanterns, the fireplace was lit with a multitude of colored flames, and flowers were everywhere with extra petals scattered on the table.

The crystal goblets reflected the candlelight in a muted rainbow of sparkles. Champagne was chilling in a silver stand.

The colors evoked something exotic like an evening in Morocco.

 

"This cannot be your normal dinner! What's going on?" Barbara was flabbergasted. It was so extravagant and unexpected.

"I wanted a romantic dinner for us," he said as he pulled out her seat. "Am I supposed to go to a restaurant and run from cameramen with you?" He pushed her seat in and took his own seat. "It's not very conducive to privacy."

He had a good point; she wasn't accustomed to ducking from the press and conceded that there wasn't much fun in that. "Well, these heels aren't made for running, they'd shatter before we ran a block," she smiled warmly.

Obviously, he'd planned this out for longer than just this afternoon. Barbara's interest was piqued, but she'd be patient and allow the night to play out.

They enjoyed an unusual menu with many small plates and several different wines. They talked and laughed and found out a few little surprising facts about each other.

She had studied ballet, he had trained on the piano.

 

There was music playing from somewhere near as they dined.

Barbara realized eventually that the music was live, as Bruce took her hand to dance she noticed the musicians sitting behind a screen.

He was an impressive dancer as she remembered from many a gala or fundraiser, but it was now her turn to be spun across the floor.

She was enjoying herself as the evening unfolded, it wasn't like any other meal she could remember.

They sat down for dessert and coffee as the music slowed down from something danceable to more atmospheric and romantic.

 

It felt like the room was charged with a strange new mood as they chatted.

Bruce took Barbara's hand in his as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Barbara I want to make you a promise" he began, "From now on I'll treat you the way you deserve, and I was wrong to have hidden from our true feelings. I'll never again be that man. I want to give you a commitment," he said as he drew something out of his pocket and took her hand in his.

**_"Bruce, are you...?"_ **

Barbara was astonished as he opened an ornate box and removed a breathtakingly impressive alexandrite and diamond ring and placed it on her finger.

Bruce asked the question she'd only fantasized about,

**_"Barbara, will you marry me?"_ **

He seemed anxious as though she might bolt at any moment.

**_"Bruce I will, whenever and wherever you want!"_ **

She kissed him passionately as his concerns disappeared.

 

Alfred sobbed softly in the kitchen as he eavesdropped shamelessly on the intercom, and promptly switched it off, knowing that things would presently change for the better.

 

 

 

 


	5. Barbara and Bruce Have Deep Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has finally asked Barbara to marry him, and Barbara has answered. Now it's time to talk about the past and present to help them both plan for the future.

* * *

  A few days after she accepted his marriage proposal, Barbara and Bruce started discussing their possible wedding plans, but they realize that they need to settle the past and the present with all of the realities of their lives first before making any future plans.

* * *

 Bruce and Barbara were sitting together on the couch in the theater room in Bruce's penthouse apartment.

"So what kind of wedding do you want? A private little ceremony in a judge's chambers, something elaborate and formal in a ballroom, a small beach affair on a tropical island? What's your dream, Barbara?" She was snuggled up against him as they were watching movies.

"You know how most little girls have a wedding all planned out?" Barbara began.

Barbara took a deep breath, "I wasn't one of those. I planned on joining the Gotham police department from a young age. My dream had no white dress or honeymoon destinations or long limousines. It was taking vows as a cop like my dad. I have to say it's all worked out better than my dream, Bruce. So I really don't have my heart set on anything as a specific type of wedding. What about you, did you ever have a wedding planned in your mind?"

"I did a long time ago, I was engaged once before. I wanted someone who could share every part of me, but she wasn't able to deal with The  _Batman_. It overwhelmed her and we eventually broke our engagement off." He seemed very sad recalling the past.

"Tell me what happened." She asked while gazing in his eyes.

"It was a long time ago. Her name was Silver St. Cloud. She was a lot like you in many ways yet so very different in others. She was smart and beautiful and we had a lot in common. Her family was old Gotham money like mine, with corporations all over the city. We were young and very much in love. But she couldn't accept that side of my life. It frightened her."

He was lost in his memories for a minute or two, and Barbara waited patiently for him to continue.

When he didn't she asked, "Have you seen her since then?"

"I have seen her once in a while, yes. We run in the same circles and attend the same fundraisers. It's bittersweet, I don't fault her. That's a huge decision for anyone to make. We're still friends from a slight distance."

Barbara considered her next words with care. "It's not an easy decision, especially for someone outside of the life. Like marrying a cop or firefighter, I suppose. Not everyone can do that. Dad had a similar experience years ago, and it really hurt him." She remembered.

"Yes, it hurt me too. But I wanted her to be happy and so I had to let her go." He sighed at the memory. "It was the only right thing to do."

"Do you regret it?" she asked leaning against him.

"I did for a while. But this is who I was, and who I am right now. Maybe I'm not going to be Batman forever, but..."

Barbara snuggled closer. It was a tough life to live and to accept. Probably why her adoptive dad never remarried.

"I'm glad you brought it up, Barbara. I really haven't had too many people I can talk about this with. Are you okay with it, me still being _Batman_ after we're married?" He asked as he turned to look at her.

"I wouldn't have accepted if I weren't. That would be incredibly selfish to ask someone to change who they are. But what about you, are you all right with me continuing as _Batgirl_?" She needed to know.

"At this point, I'd worry about you whether we get married or not." He said as he held her close.

"Fair enough. I don't know how to put this next question so I'm just going to ask you for brutal honesty. Are you going to still have some release sex with anyone else? I have to ask. I need to know what to expect." She wasn't accusing, they had a unique lifestyle that sometimes needed an occasional outlet.

"God, no! If I have you to come home to, why would I?" He pulled her closer, leaning his chin on her head.

"I guess I wasn't sure if you wanted to give that up. I get insecure. I'm human." She smiled. " I just meant if you needed to have sex with someone else once in a while to keep from exploding or something..." She loved him enough to give him that if he needed it. "If you couldn't get to me and needed an outlet, I wouldn't hold it against you unless it's love and not just simply sex."

"I guess there's always a remote possibility. It wouldn't be my first choice but it's important that we both understand what we both go through in our lives." He admitted.

She smiled. "I'm just saying I'd understand the need for release. Some of the stories you've told me... Wow. It's not easy after some missions to just have a cup of coffee!"

"In that case, I would have to give you the same pass, it's only fair." He offered thoughtfully.

"Me?"

She considered that for a few moments. Had she ever needed to let off sexual tension after or during a mission? Definitely.

"I guess it's fair, I wouldn't plan it, but I guess it could happen. I hadn't thought of it, but I've used sex as an outlet too," she admitted. "Unless there's a handy thing to punch!"

He smiled at that, he understood that feeling only too well.

It was a very unusual life that they led, indeed.

 ... to be continued 


	6. Thinking Of The Past, Planning For The Future, And Figuring Out The Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sharing their past experiences together, they need to put together a plan for the future, and a wedding.
> 
> But in their world life isn't always what you expected. 
> 
> Now Barbara gets to tell her father.
> 
> Oh boy.

 

* * *

 Barbara is over thinking everything. She's definitely got wedding jitters.

Sigh! Where should we live, do I still keep my job, what about my apartment, and my furniture?

God, she had so many questions. It's going to take ages to figure everything out, and who knows how long it will take to plan an actual wedding ceremony.

Do I want the whole white dress experience?

A small affair at Bruce's?

Who to invite?

What about others that we know in the life, do we invite them or do we have a separate party?

I hate logistics. I don't know any married heroes to even ask. Argh!

What about exes? Invite them or not? Probably not. 

Do we put something in the society pages? I'll leave all that to Bruce, I'm not a society girl yet!

Oh my god, I haven't even told daddy yet! What if he gets mad at Bruce for keeping me as a hero as well as a wife, not like I'd give him any more choice but it would be just like my dad to get mad.

I'd better call him and invite him out to lunch to talk, he won't yell as much in public, I hope.

Damn!

She picks up her cell phone and hits her father's number.

"Hi Dad, I thought I'd invite you out to lunch today, you aren't busy, are you? You're not? Great! How about your favorite Diner at 1 o'clock? Okay, great, see you then, Dad. Me too, bye!"

Okay, one obstacle out of the way.

I don't know how many more, but just one at a time, right?

* * *

 

"Dad, it's so good to see you! It's been too long since we've had a simple meal together."

Barbara hugged her father in a warm greeting.

"What's been going on with my little girl? And what are you up to? You've never had a good poker face, Babs. You can't fool an old detective, especially your father."

He always read her so well!

"Oh, well let's order and then we can talk. I'm seriously starving! I promise I'll tell you honestly everything, just be patient, Okay Daddy?" She implored him. This was big news, and she didn't want a public outburst. "Just promise no yelling? I've got a serious hunger headache. Please?"

"All right, no yelling. It is really good to see you. You look happy but also concerned." 

"Yeah... Well... A lot has been going on, Dad."

She turned to the waiter to put in her order, "I'll have a hot pastrami sandwich on rye bread with mustard, an order of fries, a pickle, and a large cola, please." She addressed the waiter.

"Make mine a Roast beef on rye with mayonnaise, a side salad, and a club soda for me" Jim requested.

Barbara removed her jacket and gloves, tucking them into her pockets.

"Wait a minute!" Jim said firmly, "what the hell? That's quite a rock! Babs?!" He noticed the ring, and even in these lights, it shone like a lantern. Jim's mouth dropped. "Who is it? Did Dick finally come back and propose?"

"Um, no dad. Not Dick. We haven't been together in more than a year. Give me the fun of telling you something just one time, please?" She hated having a detective for a father sometimes! "Oh good, the food's here! Mmm! It smells so good, I'm really starved!"

Jim had no choice but to let his daughter speak when she was ready to speak. He began on his salad, watching her for any subtle clues.

It looked like it was an expensive ring, Alexandrite? With small diamonds around it. It looked like it cost a pretty penny. Now, who was she going out with lately?

She had mentioned something about having a bad cold a few weeks ago, bronchitis had set in and grew even worse and she had the beginning of pneumonia, and they wanted her in the hospital for a few days.  So how did she recover? She loathed hospitals, too many awful memories.

"Okay dad, remembered I got really sick weeks ago, right?"

"I was just thinking about that, so what happened?" 

"I'm much better, but I let it get pretty bad. Um, Bruce Wayne came to visit, I was kind of surprised by that. He saw how badly I was doing, but I was acting very stubborn, I didn't want any help from anybody but he came by anyway. I think he out-stubborned even me for a change. I kind of collapsed on him, I was weaker than I thought. He took me to his own doctor but refused to let me be admitted to the hospital."

"Huh! So what happened next?"

"Well, that stubborn meat-head set me up in a guest room with a nurse until I got better. I didn't realize he had a soft spot. For me, that is. There's more..."

She ate a few more fries, avoiding her father's gaze.

"It's about time, I've tried to set you up for years, sweetie!" He beamed.

"So you're not angry?" She asked as she stuffed in a few more fries.

"He's been my friend since, well a long time back when I worked on his parent's murder case." he looked pensive.

"Well, he spoiled me like crazy, flowers, candy, the whole nine yards. I think he's had something for me for a while, you know? But on the QT. And, we kissed. A lot." She blushed. "It was really nice, different than any other guy. Very special. And we've been seeing each other, but I wanted to be sure, you know? I was afraid to get hurt again." She sighed.

"He invited me for a very lavish evening of dinner, with live music, wine and champagne, the whole works! We danced, and we talked a lot. Then he proposed." She gazed lovingly at her ring, looking so happy.

"Baby that's fantastic! Does he know about... _you know, everything?_ "

"Yes, he's fine with all of that. Really, really, good. I think we all need to sit down. I'm gonna arrange a private dinner or something for us all Daddy, we have a lot to discuss."

"I should think so. Are you going to quit your, uh, second job then?"

"No, I'm not. Unless you finally retire and I can take yours?" She teased him.

"God, you're a stubborn girl!"

"Like father, like daughter!" She grinned

 Well!

That went much better than she expected.

Whew!

 

 

 ...to be continued 

 


	7. Taking Names And Kicking Butt!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman and Batgirl are back in the field taking names and kicking butt.
> 
> But... even though Barbara's told her dad about the engagement, and it went well, but there's much more to Bruce than just Bruce, isn't there?
> 
> Dad's going to everything out eventually, so they might as well get everything out in the open.

 

* * *

 

Bruce called Barbara to join him in a case he was working and she was ready to suit up again and see some action.

Down at the docks late at night, they were following some of Penguin's gang as they tried to sneak a cache of guns past customs.

They were watching from the rooftops, using night-vision binoculars. It looked like a perfect time for them to spring into action!

There weren't that many goons, but they were armed.

Batman descended first wearing a gas mask and tossed a few tear gas grenades, causing the crooks to cough and wheeze for breath.

Batgirl followed close behind him wearing her own gas mask.

She began disarming and tying up people as fast as possible before the gas wore off.

They were almost done with the gang when one came out of hiding and took a two by four to Batgirl's legs.

' **Damn, that hurt, I really think he broke something!** ' she thought.

He was faster than the rest of the others and grabbed her in a chokehold pulling off her gas mask. She was coughing and her eyes were tearing up as he held a gun to her head while she feebly balanced on her good leg.

 **"Yo, Batman, I got your bitch right here!"**  The man jeered.

Batman turned as he'd finished with what he assumed was the last man, and anger overwhelmed him.

" **Let her go now!"** he growled, his face livid with rage as Batgirl struggled for breath. He also noticed she favored one leg.

The guy actually pissed himself, shaking but wouldn't lower the gun.

 _"I'd listen... to him... I'm gonna... be... sick..."_ she finally choked out.

She threw up and he released her, pushing her away. Then she promptly passed out sliding down to the floor. 

Batman growled and started stalking towards the man slowly and steadily. It was a frightening sight. The guy dropped his gun and ran away for his life, wet pants and all.

He let him get away, they'd catch up with him again. They got most of the gang, and that's a win.

Batgirl was injured, her leg wasn't lying right. Broken bones? The gas must have made her become sick, that was fairly common, but why did she pass out like that?

He passed some ammonia salts under her nose and she came to again. 

"Ugh, sorry. I don't know what happened. Did he escape?" she asked.

"Yes, I let him go. He's got a tracer on him. Tossed a sticky one at him as he ran off. Got your leg, huh?" he asked gently.

"Yeah, think it might be broken. Hurts like hell. Um, hey, did I pass out? And I barfed, ew!" she said.

"Hey you did nothing wrong, you got caught, he must have been hiding. I can't believe I missed him. We both did, I mean." he said as he wiped off her face. She tried to stand and hop alongside, but he wasn't having it.

"No one's watching, I'm carrying you, lady," he told her.

"Okay mister strong man. You seem to be doing that a lot lately," she smiled weakly at him. She looked pretty nauseated and green.

* * *

 Back at the Batcave, He lowered her to the medical table and helped her out of her odorous uniform.

"Hey, I can do this myself, you know!" she stated.

"I know you can. Drop the stubborn streak for a few minutes, please, I'm trying to take care of you. I'm going to have to check on that leg soon too."

"Yeah, it hurts like hell and it feels very wrong... it's not lying straight either. Oh, God Damn it!"

"Do you want a blanket? Are you feeling cold, Barbara?"

"Are you kidding me? It's a freaking cave, it's always cold down here! And, yes, please. Pain tends to make me mean." she said, in way of a weak apology.

"Oh, I've been worse, you know."

"Oh shit, I almost forgot. We have a date to have dinner with Dad. I told him about our engagement, and he was thrilled. I thought at first that he'd send a precinct after you!"

"You didn't tell him about this though?" he asked her.

"He knows about me, you never told him about you, did you?" she asked.

"No," he said flatly. "Not yet, but I think it's going to come up soon. He will hurt me, you know that, right?"

"Big baby, how hard will he hit, you've got armor!" she teased.

"I don't usually wear it to dinner. Should I?" he asked half seriously.

"Maybe just in case. Cover your manhood, he hits low," she warned him.

"Just like you, huh?" he teased.

"Yes, your leg's definitely broken. I'm going to numb you up first before I set it. How will you explain this?"

"The same way I explain everything. Badly!

"Oh, fuck, needles!

"GAH!" she winced.

"Youre the only person who'd rather deal with a broken leg than get a simple shot. We're going to have to work on this!" He bent down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips as he shot her full of anesthetic. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"If all my doctors did that... then I wouldn't mind at all. " she teased him again, smiling.

"I'm going to run some blood work too, I want to see why you got sick and fainted earlier. " He already had his suspicions but he'd check first.

"Can't you just knock me out? It's faster, just one solid hit!" she laughed.

"Funny, I didn't realize you wanted me dead. Your father would kill me, now it's not just my manhood in danger," he said with a serious grin.

"Oh, I guess I should wait until we're married so I can run off with the pool boy. Do we have a pool boy? We should look into that... seriously, Bruce." she said mischievously. "We'll run off to Jamaica, and live in the lap of luxury while you, Alfred and Dick sue my pants off, ha!"

"Nobody's getting your pants off unless it's me, Miss Barbara Gordon! There, almost done. Just need to get a cast on your leg."

"That wasn't too bad. Do you have any pretty pink casts?" her eyes twinkled.

"I can get you a pink cast cover, will that do?"

"Yes, that will do! Maybe we should have a pink themed wedding. What do you think?"

"Is this a wedding or a quinceanera?" his eyebrow quirked at her.

"Ok, nix the pink. How about diamond white and bits of gold, my handsome knight?"

"Okay. That  sounds much more elegant, and nicer. Do you want Beyonce, Lady Gaga, Paramore, Jay-Z, or DJ Khaled... what's your favorite?"

"Wow! Let me think about that. Maybe Bruno Mars?  I like his music. Or Snoop Dogg. So, tomorrow dinner here?"

"Sure. Anytime, anything you like. He usually loves hot sandwiches, so find out what he wants, it's less dangerous for me."

"You chicken! I know, it's the dark chicken knight!" she giggled.

"Oh I know, he loves this Indian dish called Butter Chicken. Can Alfred make that?"

"Of course he could it's British," he said.

"Wait, I thought it was really Indian? British style fake Indian, then? Not much is genuine anymore, is it?"

"We can fly to India if you'd rather have something more authentic?" He was being dead serious.

"What? Seriously? You're not kidding." Her jaw dropped. She forgot he was a 'zillionaire' as she called him.

The anesthesia was working well, she was feeling totally painless and quite silly.

As the blood work was finished Bruce went over to check. His face got a serious concerned look.

"Barbara, when did you have your last period? I believe that I found out why you got sick, you're pregnant."

 

...to be continued 


	8. Surprise, Surprise, Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite couple is in a pickle, they have had so many surprises at one time!
> 
> Jim doesn't know yet that Bruce has a secret life.
> 
> Nobody's expected a pregnancy or a broken leg for Barbara.
> 
> And how do the hell do you plan a wedding, because Barbara hasn't got a single clue.
> 
> And even after her leg heals Batgirl can't be effective while pregnant, can she?
> 
> Perhaps we need a fortune teller or an Oracle!

 

* * *

 "That's not funny Bruce," she said. " **I am not pregnant!** This would be very bad timing."

She took a serious look at his face, not a quirk to his mouth or a sparkle in his eyes.

"Wait... Are you being serious? Really really serious?"

Oh god! She wasn't prepared for this at all.

"But we were always so careful!" she exclaimed, "Aw, man!" She groaned, disappointed. She looked at him, he was as calm as he always was in a crisis. 

"We can move up the wedding date if you'd like. It wouldn't be the first time in history," he assured her. "It happens."

"But Bruce, Batgirl **cannot** run around pregnant, not for long anyway. Big, fat, pregnant, Batgirl, that's kind of bad." She hung her head, now what to do?

And... What about the wedding? And she was just finally feeling back to her old self.

Except for the bouts of nausea and vomiting. And the fainting. Damn it!

"Batgirl can take an extended leave in Europe, she can be with Batman, Incorporated. Or you can run support as Oracle. Anything can be arranged. It's going to be your call."

She let out a long sigh. "I don't know, Bruce. I never thought about it at all, not any of this! It was probably somewhere under Marriage 101 - how to handle unexpected pregnancies, which of course I haven't even read yet! Ugh.

"I need to think on this one. 

"This is even more of a surprise than my leg being broken.

"You'd better wear the jock armor." She was only half-joking.

"Dad's going to seriously flip out."

She wasn't angry, but having babies could have waited a few years longer. At least until **after** the honeymoon.

"Bruce, this reminds me, have you thought of a venue or guest list? I'm seriously not good at this, it's more your strong point than mine. I've never even planned a birthday party...! Oh God!"

He put his arms around her. She was taking everything much too seriously.

He wasn't sure if it was hormones from her pregnancy, or pre-wedding jitters, or even the anesthesia that was driving her crazy.

Maybe it was all three.

But he felt himself to be surprisingly calm.

He wanted to be her rock in the wild storm of her emotions. Her safe place to moor her anxiety.

She finally leaned her head against him, in silent acceptance of his unspoken support.

"We'll do this, I'm here. We can always consult our resident expert, Alfred. Who do you think has been by my side through all those galas and fundraisers and formal dinners? He made my proposal night perfect. He's my best friend next to you."

He kissed her with meaning. "It will all fall into place, Barbara, I know it will." 

He really believed that with all his heart.

* * *

 

The next evening Jim Gordon came for dinner with the future Mr. and Mrs. Wayne.

He barely quirked an eyebrow at his daughter's injury having heard about Batman and Batgirl's ambush from his sources.

Barbara looked amazing in a deep blue gown, and Bruce wore a formal black suit with a tie that matched his fiancée's dress, they looked like a true celebrity couple on a runway.

They'd greeted him at the door with a kiss on the cheek from Barbara and a handshake from Bruce. It was too yet early for dinner so they went into the  library for a few drinks and appetizers.

Jim offered his daughter a glass of her favorite wine, and she declined, opting for sparkling water instead, though she nibbled on enough canapés to almost make up for dinner.

"So, when are you due, sweetheart?" He was as direct as always, never pulling his punches.

 Her jaw dropped for a moment before she remembered she was dealing with her first great detective, Sherlock Holmes had nothing on her father. Or on Bruce for that matter.

She'd return his directness. "That saves me a long conversation. I don't know when Dad, I just did the test yesterday."

"Hmm. It _is_ yours I can assume?" He looked Bruce coldly in the eye, daring him to say anything wrong.

Bruce calmly took Barbara's hand in his own, in unspoken solidarity. "Yes, it is. It wasn't planned to happen this way but we'll work around it." He looked into her eyes and kissed her hand tenderly.

"You love her, don't you?" Jim continued, still not trusting any man to be good enough for his baby girl.

"Very much. I'd do anything to make her happy, and to help her feel safe and secure. She's everything to me, Jim."

Now it was almost Barbara's turn for questioning, but it would have to wait, she had another sudden bout of nausea.

 **"Bruce, bathroom now, please hurry!"** she announced in a now-familiar panicked voice.

He scooped her up easily and ran like a gazelle without bothering to excuse himself, he wasn't even breathing hard. It was as though he did this same thing every day of his life.

Jim watched him and a sudden realization hit him.

They returned minutes later, Barbara slightly green, and Bruce looking calm but worried.

"Son, you've been keeping secrets," Jim stated, not missing those moves as anyone else's but The Batman's. He knew those moves quite well from many years of observation.

Bruce looked him in the eyes and nodded slightly in acknowledgment. It was indeed Batman's signature nod. He couldn't lie to his oldest friend. 

He poured Barbara a ginger ale, which she took from him gratefully.

"I suppose everything is out in the open. I won't lie to you, Jim. You'd know before I spoke it." Bruce said.

"Barbara was actually worried that you'd assault me. If it makes you feel better, then go ahead."

"If you lied to me I would have hit you already," Jim told him.

Barbara looked daggers at her father.

"You do and forget being a grandparent! **Don't you dare hit him**! You and your big fat temper! Try it and I'll leave the country until your grandchild is in college!"

She suddenly felt another awful gurgling feeling from deep in her gut...

"Oh, no...Bruce... Again...!" She held her hand to her mouth turning green again.

Alfred stopped by to tidy up and refill the canapés, quietly leaving a plastic bucket and moist towelettes at Miss Barbara's seat, in case of another emergency. He was mumbling about 'simple common sense' as he left, bringing a smile to Jim's face.

"Alfred, a moment if I may?" Jim asked.

"Of course, Mr. Gordon. How may I assist you?" Alfred answered, pleasant as always.

"Has he really changed that much, or was the playboy always the façade?"

Alfred looked around, making sure the coast was clear. "You're spot on, sir, as usual. Hush now, they're returning," he said in a soft voice.

Alfred and Jim were perfectly matched as far as picking up on clues.

In his normal voice again, Alfred said, "would you like an aperitif before dinner, sir?"

"Thanks, Alfred, I think I will," said Jim playing along.

 

 

 ...to be continued 


	9. More Thoughts, More Items for the Calendar, and a Seduction!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, should Bruce and Barbara have a combination bridal shower, and baby shower?
> 
> Well, probably not, but Barbara's thoughts have been very confusing lately due to a combination of pregnancy hormones and painkillers for her shattered leg.
> 
> All she can focus on is wondering what kind of wedding to have, and when to have one, where to have their celebration, and who to invite or not invite, and that's it in a nutshell. 
> 
> Or a cowl, if you will.
> 
> And how to keep Barbara occupied until it's wedding or baby time?
> 
> Let's hope in that order.
> 
> Barbara needs to find a little something to keep her mind and body busy, as Bruce asks her to check a case down in the Batcave with him.
> 
> Barbara finds more than she bargained for. Much more. But it's enough to keep her both busy and satisfied.
> 
> Barbara has a fetish for a man wearing a uniform and a mask! 
> 
> Who knew?

 

* * *

 Barbara Gordon has faced many challenges in her life so far.

As Batgirl, she's been shot, stabbed, beaten up, poisoned, knocked out, kidnapped, threatened with murder or rape and had fought against Gotham's very worst.

She had worked undercover as Amy Beddoes, diving headfirst into danger.

She'd been paralyzed from the waist down for years and still managed to lead a team of heroes from her wheelchair, and learned eskrima as a new form of martial arts that was effective from a seated position.

During some of that time, she worked as the unknown information broker known only as The Oracle.

In her day-to-day life, she had lost both of her own parents at an early age and was adopted by her Uncle, James Gordon, whom she now simply calls Dad. She had to adjust to the loss of her parents as well as living in a new home overnight.

She was the bookish kid in school and excelled in her schoolwork so much that she'd skipped a few grades to match and challenge her intellect and even began attending college at the tender age of 16 years old.

All of this with hardly more than a stray tear or two.

_So why did a wedding and a baby scare her so much?_

Barbara didn't have a very typical childhood and wasn't busy playing with dolls and planning Barbie and Ken's wedding like many other girls.

Instead, she took classes in ballet, gymnastics, rock climbing and martial arts because she loved the adrenaline rush from pushing herself physically hard.

So she'd fall down or trip or get knocked off her feet some of the time, but she always got right up again and kept trying.

She would push herself with tougher workouts and agility exercises while becoming stronger, and more limber, and soon she was able to take down enemies of any size.

That gave her the incredible rush she sought.

Weddings and babies somehow gave her the exact opposite feeling and scared the living hell out of her.

These were not events that she'd ever planned for or trained for.

She never played mommy with baby dolls; for her, instead, it was all about finding vulnerable pressure points or highly sensitive spots.

She could deal with the bullet holes and stitches and casts and bruises and pain, those were common in her line of work and play.

So how does a woman like that embrace becoming a future wife and mother?

 Very badly!

 

* * *

 

Barbara was still living in her own apartment, but she spent most of her time with Bruce lately.

It just felt right when she was with him despite the broken leg and nausea  from her pregnancy, which was thankfully beginning to abate.

Barbara still ran around a little on her crutches and was getting better at stairs and corners but she missed the wonderful feeling of flying as she grappled from building to building, or jumped from roof to roof. She needed excitement in her life almost as much as she needed to breathe. 

Bruce remembered when she had been his extra set of eyes and ears for a few years as Oracle and wondered if that could be an option while she was less able to get around.

Barbara was about to tell him off at the idea when Bruce asked her to only think about it as an option, especially when her pregnancy was too advanced to do any chasing around.

There were good reasons why nobody ever saw pregnant heroes, it wasn't practical unless they had some awesome superpowers.

 

* * *

 

Maybe going back to being Oracle for a time wasn't such a bad idea.

It wasn't like she could suit up with a broken leg right now, and it would take a few months to heal.

By then her pregnancy would be quite obvious and she'd have a baby bump.

It might be adorable for photo ops, but not so good for running, jumping and kicking ass.

In any case, she would continue her training as much as possible to keep up her strength and flexibility.

All of which reminded her, she needed to find an obstetrician pretty soon and find out her exact due date.

That might come in very handy pretty soon.

 

* * *

 

"Bruce? Where are you?"

Barbara had taken to wearing her communicator around Bruce's place, it was easier than shouting or crutching around the penthouse aimlessly.

Why couldn't he just have a nice little apartment like hers? She guessed that he was just used to huge spaces.

As she was thinking of huge spaces she remembered dancing with Bruce when he proposed. Was it only a little while ago? It felt like ages had gone by.

"I'm downstairs working on a case. Did you want to come down and take a look?" he asked her.

"Sure, I'm not doing anything at the moment. I'll be down in a few minutes," she answered happily.

Finally something interesting! Why hadn't she thought of going over some cases herself?

Probably because of all the distractions she'd had lately, but this was one very welcoming distraction.

That and Bruce was there, they could flirt and more to their heart's content if she could distract him from his work.

"Hey there, what's the case?" she asked.

"This one, the Penguin's goons are getting into more and more firepower now. They've got shipments of automatic assault rifles and hand grenades coming through the ports lately, most likely going to gangs and drug dealers, they like quick and dirty hits.

They've stopped using the dock where we found them because the location is known to both police and customs now. I'm still trying to figure out where they're entering Gotham now. Take a look and tell me what you think." he asked.

He was suited up with his cowl down, and she could see his face clearly.

Right now he was completely serious as Batman.

She took the printed pages and sat at the computer console as she read through the files.

They always worked so well together, each looking for a different angle on a crime.

Barbara studied the case for a while and soon found something he probably overlooked.

"Hmm, okay... this location that was abandoned a few years ago; there still seems to be a lot of traffic around for a deserted area, especially at night."

She pulled up computer maps and satellite files on the computer in front of her, then entered some information and showed him the resulting traffic pattern.

"See, down this alley... then around the warehouse and using this supposedly boarded up entrance, there are loads of fresh tire tracks when I use this filter...  there!" she pointed to an area that most wouldn't bother with.

She enlarged the map so he could clearly see where she was pointing.

"I wouldn't have approached it that way, but it's good intel. I would have used this location instead, but you're right, no more than normal car tracks instead of trucks. Your location shows heavier tracks coming in, and lighter tracks coming out. This is where they're unloading all right. Nice work," he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Now was that kiss from my fiance, or from Batman? Cause I've got to say if it's from Batman, that's pretty hot!" she told him, blushing and quickly becoming aroused.

"Oh really? You think that Batman should try to seduce Bruce's woman, hmm?" he asked with a glint in his eyes.

"Well, if I know Batman, he usually doesn't bother asking. If he wants something he just goes after it. He's not always as well behaved as his friend Bruce," she said with the look of a vixen, daring him.

He pulled her roughly into his lap and made sure that she was thoroughly seduced as his lips and hands went where they wanted to go, making her moan and quiver.

"Just be careful Batman, my fiance can be jealous!"

He growled in response and said, "Then we won't tell him, will we Miss Gordon? It will be our secret, won't it?"

"I can't refuse you when you're so forceful like this Batman. Quick, ravish me before he comes home!" she nearly squeaked from excitement as he helped himself to her body, slipping off her pants and fingering her while he continued to kiss her roughly.

"Batman, I've always wanted to suck your mighty cock, _give it to me now_!" she demanded.

"Miss Gordon you have a very dark side to you, you aren't the quiet librarian everyone assumes you to be. Take my cock in your mouth. _Suck it._ Yes, just like that. I'm sure you never did it for Bruce like this!" he said darkly.

"Oh no, he doesn't care for dirty and lurid things like this, he's too shy to enjoy a good cock sucking like you do, Batman!" she said dramatically.

"Get over here and lie down on this desk, Miss Gordon. I'm going to teach you how I properly fuck a woman in the Batcave!" he gave her a deep and sensuous look as she laid down and spread her legs for him.

This was definitely one of her all-time fantasies!

He pulled down her ass to the edge of the desk but she stopped him with her palm up.

" **Wait... only with your mask on** ," she ordered him.

"We all have secrets to hide, don't we, Batman?"

He pulled his mask on with one hand and entered her using the other hand to aim himself at her core.

She moaned and vocalized as he found her g-spot, somehow down here in the Batcave it felt so much more wicked, and Barbara found herself heating up even faster than usual.

He was enjoying himself as he 'stole' her for himself from 'Bruce'. He never realized that he'd fantasized about this too, and they both made love with a new passion and fervor, pushing each other to new heights.

 _"Oh...! Oh, Batman!_ You're such a good lover... I might have to cheat on Bruce more often...

**Oh! Oh, right there, YES! Oh my god Yes!!!  I'm coming!!!  I'M COMING!!! Aaaahhh!!!"**

 Her screams echoed through the Batcave as she reached her climax.

"Oh, that is so good... oh, yeah!"

They stayed down there until dinner, using the Batcave quite creatively, and then they used the showers too.

 

 

...To be continued 


	10. Don't Ever Think About Things That Can Go Wrong!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They started getting serious about wedding plans, no time to put things off anymore.  
> Barbara had to get her own head out of the sand this time, so she did something she never expected to do, she bought a few of those huge wedding magazines for inspiration, then decided that she wanted the whole nine yards anyway.  
> Bruce and Alfred recruit an event planner for a huge surprising fairytale wedding.
> 
> Jim is going to cry giving his baby girl away, for sure!  
> But will their wedding be everything they wanted?

 

* * *

 

Barbara was reading through a few wedding magazines.

She got bored and asked Alfred to pick up a few, along with baby magazines.

 

He wondered what had taken her so long!

 

She had been to her first obstetrician's appointment and found out she was due in seven months.

That meant that she was eight weeks along now.

Too soon to show, but not too soon to make plans for baby Gordon-Wayne's future.

 

She called some bridal shops to find how quickly she could have a dress made, and found out that she could get samples or closeouts quickly.

If she was going to do this right, she wanted a new dress that hadn't been tried on and worn by a few dozen women before her.

She decided to speak to Alfred.

He explained that Mrs. Wayne would have a dressmaker come to the house and have dresses made for her, and it was faster and better quality than ordering a gown.

He set up several appointments so that she could choose her favorites.

This was so different from heading to a boutique. She could get used to this!

 

She needed nice shoes to go with the dress, and Alfred made a few calls to have dozens of pairs sent to the house for her to try out.

She enjoyed trying on the beautiful designer shoes and tiny boots. 

 

As her dressmakers arrived she was impressed how the Wayne name brought the best designers running to her door to dress her and she was treated like royalty. 

After a week with Gotham's best designers being fitted, flattered, and flattened by boned corsets, Barbara decided on a long white dress with a matching moto jacket.

It was her style but elegant.

She planned to wear dressy white leather boots that the designer agreed looked fabulous.

Barbara hid her treasures in her apartment closet as soon as they were complete. She wanted her clothes to be a surprise.

 

Bruce had presented her with a pair of sapphire earrings that belonged to his mother.

She borrowed a tiny mother-of-pearl pin from a friend.

That covered the wedding custom of 'something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue'.

 

* * *

 

Bruce decided to arrange a 'surprise' wedding, leaving Barbara only a date.

In fact, the entire guest list would be surprised.

He was providing transportation for everyone to keep the destination secret until the last few minutes.

He enlisted Gotham's best event planner and Alfred to plan a wedding.

He wanted their ceremony to be every bit as special as the proposal. 

Bruce planned on a romantic setting, tons of flowers, candles, and crystal, a large dance floor and some top-notch music and entertainment.

If Barbara wanted all nine yards, he'd give her twelve, eighteen, a hundred!

He expected tears of joy, or at least one tiny tear hiding in the corner of her eye.

* * *

 

Barbara was getting nervous in the days before the ceremony.

She often headed down to the Batcave to work on open cases and keep busy.

Sometimes he was there too, and they'd both be occupied by anything but worrying.

 

* * *

 

Before she realized it, the days had flown by and it was the day before their wedding.

Bruce explained that all she needed to do was get her nails done, and put her dress and shoes into a garment bag, she could change there in the bridal dressing room.

He arranged for her to have her hair and makeup done for her at the venue by professionals, which was a great relief to Barbara.

 

* * *

 

She had no idea what to expect when she settled down in the limo the next morning, anxious to get there already.

She'd seen the huge guest list and realized that it seemed half of Gotham was invited.

A few names she recognized as being in the life too.

This was all so confusing, so she poured herself a cold drink to calm her nerves as she nibbled on a mini-bagel.

Nerves always made her hungry!

The windows were blacked-out, and so she had no idea where they were driving, but judging by the sounds it sounded like they were headed far past the suburbs of Gotham into the countryside.

She heard less traffic and fewer passing cars, and more birdsong and leaves swishing in the breeze.

 

* * *

 

 They had reached their destination, and Barbara had to adjust her eyes from the darkened limo to full sunlight.

She blinked a few times and saw a fairytale castle in the middle of a large estate and it was breathtaking.

A path had been laid out with rose petals on white carpeting.

Too much!

Alfred escorted her to her bridal dressing room as he carried her dress bag and shoes, so she could start getting ready.

There was music already floating in the air as workers scurried around like bees in a hive.

Time flew by as she chatted idly with her makeup and hair people as they coaxed her long thick red hair into an elegant style piled high on her head with a few scattered rhinestone pins and a few loose pieces around her face.

Next, the makeup team had their turn at the titian-haired beauty.

They gave her lips and eyes some extra oomph, and her reflection said old Hollywood glamour.

She wasn't a vain person, but she looked so different, she was impressed because she felt absolutely beautiful.

The photographers documented her transformation from Barbara to Wedding Barbie.

She felt like a fashion doll today.

* * *

 

Bruce had asked his friend Diana to help Barbara in her dressing room because she wasn't having attendants.

Diana was supportive and encouraging, telling Barbara that it was about time that Bruce finally got married, and what a great match they both were.

They became instant friends, each having known Bruce for years.

Barbara suspected that Bruce and Diana knew each other well, but it was before they were engaged and she wouldn't hold it against either of them.

If Barbara and Bruce omitted all their past partners, there would be quite a few guests left out, and the past was now firmly in the past.

It took her a few moments to realize where they had met before she realized that this was Wonder Woman.

She wondered how many other heroes would be in attendance so she asked Diana if she knew.

They whispered like schoolgirls over the guest list and gossiped about who might be currently hooking up with whom.

 Princess Diana missed nothing!

This was just what Barbara needed to relax, to have some fun, to talk, and to gain a new friend.

* * *

 

Bruce had his own small entourage to help him with his day, opting for a little face powder to hide any shine for the photography and video. It just looked better.

For the first time in his life, he was a little nervous while he got ready for an event.

He'd been to so many but this was his wedding, probably his first and last one.

His hands shook as he buttoned up his shirt, and he kept dropping his cufflinks.

His friend Clark was there, telling Bruce about his own nerves on his wedding day while he fastened Bruce's cufflinks for him.

Oliver was there telling him that it would be a mistake to settle for one woman, as Bruce reminded him that Felicity wouldn't agree.

Ollie was abashed, he was engaged a few times to Felicity, but didn't have the courage to tie the knot.

 

* * *

 

 

Barbara's Dad knocked at the door of the dressing room; it was time!

They hugged and shared a few tears, and Barbara lost track of how many times he said 'baby girl' as they talked.

Barbara tried not to cry when her father dabbed away his own tears.

 

He told her she was as beautiful as her own mother on her wedding day and pulled a photo from his wallet.

It was like a mirror, she looked so much like her mom, she sniffed and held back tears.

"Thanks, Daddy, I haven't seen their wedding picture since I was very little," she said with a sniffle.

 

They reached the doors of the chapel, and the wedding planner gave her a quick look, adjusting her dress and handing her a bouquet wrapped with white, with a single thin bow of black and gold, making Barbara smile.

"Okay Dad, let's do this!" she said bravely.

The planner opened the double doors and Barbara looped her arm with her father's as Johann Pachelbel's Canon in D Major began playing.

There seemed to be a thousand people there, and it looked like a royal wedding as they all stood to see her. 

She froze for a moment, and her father patted her hand and they began their march down the aisle.

Bruce stood at the far end looking amazing and was mesmerized as she came towards him.

Part of her wanted to run to him, but she kept her slow pace.

She smiled and nodded to guests as they smiled and watched her glide down the aisle.

So many familiar faces, and some she'd worked with on various missions.

Dad's friends from the precinct, a few heroes she recognized but mostly faces she hadn't met yet. 

She was sure that there would be lots of introductions during the reception.

She felt that everyone could hear her heart beating loudly, so she kept her eyes focused on Bruce.

His look of pure love calmed her, and she clung tightly to that as though it was a rock in a rolling river. 

Her father handed her over to Bruce, who took both of her hands in his own.

Their vows were short and honest, and over before they knew it as they exchanged rings and kissed for the first time as husband and wife.

The room exploded in applause, and the music changed for their exit back down the aisle together.

* * *

 

Bruce and Barbara, the new Mr. and Mrs. Gordon-Wayne, retreated to her dressing room to get ready for their official entrance to the reception.

They had agreed to use both of their names, and it sounded wonderful to hear it out loud.

Barbara finally shed those tears she'd been trying to hold in.

Bruce took his handkerchief and dabbed her eyes.

Their wedding planner came to get them a few minutes later when all the guests had been seated in the reception hall.

Barbara heard one of the songs that played the night that Bruce proposed and he said it was now their song, which made her smile at him as she pecked him on the cheek.

He handed her the bouquet as the Master of Ceremonies introduced the new couple to applause and cheers.

They took their seats at a table for two.

Dinner followed and soon it was time for their first dance.

Barbara's mouth opened as Snoop Dogg and Bruno Mars both took the stage with a complement of background singers and musicians.

She looked at Bruce and his mouth quirked slightly at her reaction.

He got her again, both of her favorites were here!

They danced around the floor as Bruce captured her eyes with his.

Her dad came for their father-daughter dance with more tears flowing from them both.

Soon the dance floor was packed as everyone partied and most of the men seemed to want a dance with Barbara, some leaving her whispered advice on how to handle Bruce, who was just as popular with the ladies.

Barbara met so many men who wanted to meet her as they danced the night away, some of them being awful flirts, and others perfect gentlemen. It was fun, but she learned a lot.

It was time to cut the cake as a huge gilded and multi-layered creation was wheeled into the room.

Barbara almost wondered if a villain was going to pop out, it was certainly a night for surprises.

She looked at Bruce who only smiled so she hoped it was safe.

Maybe.

While she wasn't exactly dressed to throw down, she could still kick ass if need be.

The photographer came close, kneeling on the floor as they cut the cake and they fed each other a bite to more cheers.

He whispered that she had a bit of frosting on her and then leaned in to kiss it off to loud applause and a few whistles.

 

Then, because she shouldn't have thought it, the cake erupted as The Joker popped out.

Barbara suddenly froze up at her living nightmare.

People started laughing, thinking it a great joke, until he started shooting real bullets.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we certainly have conflict!


	11. What The Hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Barbara have a wonderful wedding day until someone uninvited shows up with deadly force.

* * *

 

Barbara was standing there frozen in shock, next to Bruce.

 

The entire room was in an uproar, as people panicked and ran for the exits.

 

The Joker laughed and shouted: **"Happy Wedding Day, Brucie Boy,"** as he rained bullets over the crowd.

Unfortunately, The Joker picked on the wrong wedding.

 

This one was well protected by most of the Justice League.

 

Guests quickly disappeared and a number of superheroes began to appear, looking unhappy at the interruption, ready and open for business, and The Joker was apprehended before anyone was injured or killed.

 

Barbara was still frozen with fear and found herself unable to move.

 

She felt a sudden rush of wind, and blinking found herself sitting on a couch back in her dressing room. 

Superman was kneeling next to her. "You're safe now, and your guests will be fine.

You've got enough heroes in there to keep a whole town secure." Superman assured her. 

"You had quite some scare, are you all right, Barbara?" he asked kindly as he covered her with his cape.

 

She was still shivering from shock.

 

"N-no, n-not really. This is my worst nightmare come true. You know my history with that... that... that monster in there..."

 

 "He shot me point blank. Did terrible things to me..." She shivered violently.

 

"May I...?"

He asked permission before giving her a reassuring hug, and she nodded in answer,

Then he cradled her to him gently, like a baby.

He handed her some tissues, letting her cry.

 

He put a finger to the comm-link in his ear.  **"Yes, she's safe. No, she's pretty badly shaken but unharmed Bruce."**

 

He turned to Barbara, "He says to tell you he loves you. We made plans for this, Barbara. Is it okay if I call you that, or..."

She nodded harder than necessary, still in shock. 

"He says Diana and most of us are busy, but you're probably aware of that?"

She nodded again.

 

"I'll be right back," He zipped off and returned a moment later with a cup of hot chocolate for her. "he says this might help."

"T-thanks. It does." she took the cup from him, a little normalcy returning. 

 

She looked at his kind face and offered a small smile as she drank some, it felt warm and the sugar helped her get over the shock.

She took a deep cleansing breath closing her eyes, then exhaled very slowly, reopening her eyes again. "Whew."

 

"So... um, what should I call you?" She asked.

"Well, my civilian name is Clark Kent. You can call me Clark. My birth name is Kal El, you can use that in public too if you like." He explained it to her.

 

"So you and Bruce have a long history together? I look forward to hearing his most embarrassing stories... um, Clark," she commented.

 

He smiled broadly at that. "Ah, yes. So many stories, where to begin?"

 

His comm-link buzzed, **"Yes, she's doing better now, we're about to talk about you..." there was a long pause, "Oh yes, I will, try to stop me, it's payback time, buddy,"** he smiled.

 

"He says it's all over, Barbara. I love how much he cares about you. He's stifled it for too long. He's a lucky man to have you." He said warmly.

 

"So, hang onto those embarrassing stories for me, we need to invite you all over for a private reception." She said, color slowly returning to her face.

"He's got a good friend in you."

 

The door opened and Bruce ran to his wife, and she leaned against him.

 

"Thanks, Clark. Glad we made a plan beforehand. Barbara... ?" He didn't need words.

 

"It's nice to just be held by you, Bruce. When will we have Clark over? _I need to hear all about you,_ " she told him slyly.

 

Bruce looked at his friend accusingly, who just shrugged.

 

"Um, would you believe that she forced me?" Clark tried poorly to lie. Not exactly his strength.

 

"Can this wait until after a honeymoon?" Bruce asked his new bride.

 

"Okay, is that another surprise?" Barbara asked.

 

"Yes, it is." He said with a smile, "but I know you'll like it." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm somewhat stuck with where they should honeymoon, or whether I should just save it for the next story?
> 
> Anyway, it's late night and watching the Super Bowl earlier wore me out. (It was a great game though, and I'm not even a big football fan) .  
> I get my best inspiration right before I fall asleep thinking of how else to perplex our couple.  
> Should I send them to the JLA space station?  
> Off to Paris?  
> A 'round-the-world trip?  
> Hiding in the Batcave for a few days... scratch that.  
> Polynesia?  
> Hawaii?  
> They can't go skiing with Bab's broken leg, but warm fireplaces are nice (yawn)  
> I'll actually sleep on it, and probably start another chapter when I wake.


	12. Trip of a Lifetime or Disaster?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara and Bruce, the new Gordon-Wayne's, are soon off on their honeymoon, but where it will be is still a surprise for Barbara.  
> After the disaster at their wedding reception, a nice honeymoon vacation sounded wonderful.  
> Let's hope that the honeymoon goes better much than the wedding!

"Bruce, I know our destination is another bombshell, but let me know what environment to pack for, at least! I don't know whether to pack parkas and boots or swimsuits and shorts!" Barbara cried.

Her new husband just smiled at Barbara. It was fun baiting her, she always over-reacted and he loved watching her responses.

"Why not pack both? You never know how temperatures can fluctuate during the day," he said calmly.

She was starting to get tired of his cute little half-smile. He loved to surprise her, but she didn't do too well with them.

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about luggage charges. Harumph!" she was exasperated. 

Thank goodness she was past the fact that The Joker ended up ruining their wedding reception. He must have had some strange history with Bruce at one time or another.

"Hiking boots or beach shoes?" she tried to winnow out of him.

He said nothing.

"Cruisewear or ratty shorts?" she persisted.

Still nothing.

"Phhhhhbbbbttt!" she gave him a big wet raspberry wiggling her fingers in her ears as well, then turned around and went back to ~~her~~  their room. She sat down on the bed.

He chuckled at her reaction. It was just too easy to rile her. She wasn't kidding about that Gordon temper, she exploded just like Jim. 

But thank god, she was all his.

He must have done something good to deserve her.

* * *

 Barbara was feeling hungry. She was a very emotional eater normally, but with crazed pregnancy hormones surging through her body, it seemed she could easily eat six meals a day.

 Out of guilt, she went down to the gym to weigh herself. She'd gained three pounds.

 She was picturing herself as a fat pregnant whale. It made her almost cry. Her doctor said she could continue doing the same workouts that she had done, but some workouts were impossible with her busted leg.

She remembered reading that exercise was good for pregnancy and that it promoted a good mood.

She could use some of that, she'd been out of sorts with everything happening, seemingly one disaster after another.

She decided to use the upper-body weight machine to start. The rhythmic sounds of the weights rising and falling was calming, almost meditative, and she became mentally relaxed as she worked out.

She lifted until her arms burned a little, next she did some sit-ups with legs lifted. They were best for abdominal tone.

And having good abdominal tone meant that she wouldn't have an achy back when she was up to whale size.

 She prayed that the honeymoon wasn't a series of disasters. She unwittingly started thinking of things that could go wrong: rashes, sunburn, windburn, broken limbs, hurricanes, cyclones, earthquakes... she had a sudden urge to look up honeymoon disasters and decided to do that after her workout.

 

 She went to the computer in the Batcave and typed Honeymoon Disasters into Google.

She instantly regretted it.

The first story that came up involved a couple who had about a half-dozen natural disasters occur during their trip. Avalanche, volcano eruption, earthquake, flood, snowstorm, and another earthquake. Holy hell!

Then there was a woman who had to go without her husband because he couldn't get a visa, so she and their parents went without her new husband to the isles of Greece; all of her photos showed her pointing to lovely scenery with a huge frown that he wasn't there with her.

Oh god no! No way I'm taking my honeymoon with my dad!

Next, she read about a woman whose honeymoon was ruined due to a bad bikini wax! OUCH!

The poor woman needed bandages on her privates. Not much of a honeymoon, she thought sadly.

She shut the browser window and decided she needed to emotion-eat.

* * *

 She came into the kitchen and started browsing in the cabinets, the pantry, and the refrigerator.

She had no idea what she wanted, just that she was hungry.

"Miss Barbara, may I help? I beg you not to leave the kitchen in disaster, please."

"I'm sorry, I just don't know what I want to eat... I don't mean to make a mess," she apologized.

"Why don't you just take a seat, and I'll prepare a plate for you. Do you have a preference, a full meal or a light snack?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure, I'm eating out of emotions again. Maybe something crispy, crunchy, and spicy?" she asked him tentatively.

"That sounds like a pizza to me, would that suit you, Miss Barbara?"

"Oh yes, please! Can you do a pepperoni pie?" she was excited.

"Of course. Take a seat wherever you want, it should be ready in 20 minutes. Do you need a temporary nibble until it's done?

I'll give you a choice of two extremes; a yogurt parfait or a bowl of potato chips with a fresh bowl of dip, unless you have a specific craving, Ma'am."

"Hmm, healthy or junk food? I guess I'll go for the parfait with some strawberries if you have them, please." She loved strawberries.

"Certainly. If you develop any specific cravings, do let me know, and I'll stock the pantry with your favorites."

"Thanks, Alfred, this is so much better than canned food or take out!" she was cheerful again remembering her attempted cooking disasters.

"Canned food? Perish the thought! Never in this household will I have canned meals, unless it's one of your requests of course."

"Just keep spoiling me, I'll never complain." She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek, causing him to puff up with pride.

"My dear, that is my very job!" he said with a slight smile. "Especially now that you're busy creating a new heir, what a wondrous thing that is. It's been too long since we had a tiny one in the home."

Her mind drifted to designing a baby room for the future heir, as Alfred called the baby, she liked that. She rubbed her flat tummy wondering who was inside.

* * *

 She went to the theatre room and put on a romance movie. It was getting very intense and she let a few tears flow.

She reached for tissues as the movie became more emotional, and gave her nose a loud blow.

Then, as though he knows he's needed, in pads Ace and just lays his head in her lap.

"Ah, sweet boy. I'm just crying at the movie, but you're not used to girls crying are you?" she rubs his head, and gives his ears a nice scratch, making his tail wag like a short whip. "I guess I'm something new you've got to get used to, boy." She continued petting him as the movie went on.

Alfred brought her parfait to her, and she got a whiff of the pizza baking.

"Thanks, that looks good, and the pizza smells like New York, mmm!" she inhaled the heavenly fragrance of tomatoes, cheese, basil, and pepperoni.

"Shall I bring it here to the theatre room Ma'am?"

"If it's no trouble, that would be very nice. Thank you. Can I have a glass of cola, too?"

"Most certainly. I shall return in ten minutes."

She was enjoying this. She was going to have to donate the canned food she left in her apartment.

She wanted to ask Bruce about keeping her apartment handy in case she needed a quick place to run to on a mission.

After all, he owned the building now!

* * *

 She felt better after she'd eaten. She was still wondering about their honeymoon when Bruce came in and sat next to her wrapping her in his arms.

"You smell good," he said as he kissed her. "Pepperoni pizza and... strawberries? That's an... interesting combination."

He tried to keep a straight face as she wrinkled her nose at him.

" _Just remember to pack some lingerie, I love your sexy underwear_ ," he whispered close to her ear,

" _it drives me crazy. What are you wearing under that?_ " He tried to peek underneath her blouse, and she slapped his hand.

" Save that for later, hot stuff. Getting antsy before the honeymoon? When do we leave anyway?" she wondered.

" Day after tomorrow, we're taking my private jet. Don't forget your passport."

 _"Oh no! A passport?!"_ she asked, as her eyes became twice their size.

He looked unnerved, didn't she have one? He had no idea if she'd even left the country before.

"Y-you don't have one?" he asked, slightly rattled. Even for him, it might take more than a day to get her a passport.

" **Ah ha! Got you!** I actually got you scared for a moment, didn't I?

  -- I got one as soon as you proposed, just in case, you idiot." she smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"All right, score one for the gorgeous redhead," he said as he leaned in for a long kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and relaxed into the kiss, as all her troubles disappeared.

* * *

 It was one day before their honeymoon, and Barbara couldn't deal with anything.

 "Alfred, I have no idea what to pack for our honeymoon, I'm kind of panicking here!" Barbara was a little anxious and was getting emotional. Why couldn't life be as easy as fighting crime?

"Don't worry, I've packed everything you'll need, plus a few things that could come in handy just in case. I'm accustomed to packing for this family, Miss Barbara."

"Everything? Even... ?"

" _Everything_ , Ma'am. Master Bruce has traveled before and was occasionally accompanied by a companion. But if you'd like to add a few personal items, I'll be happy to pack them for you."

"I don't doubt you, I'm just not used to having someone else do things for me. You know how I am," she said apologetically.

"Yes indeed, independent, but much more pleasant to deal with than -he- used to be. He was a right pain for a long time." Alfred admitted.

"You'll need to tell me the most embarrassing tales you know!" she begged.

"Ah, there's plenty of time for that. I'll save the juiciest bits for you." he smiled.

"So what do I have to bring? I guess my ID and passport at the least?" she honestly didn't know what to bring. "Oh, and my maternity vitamins! That's important."

"Packed already, Ma'am."

"You're spoiling me again, you dear man!"

"Yes, Ma'am. That is my plan precisely, especially if it makes Master Bruce miserable," he said with a wink," I'll wake you in the morning then. If you need a snack, just call me at any hour. I insist."

"I'm starting to wonder if I married the wrong man, Alfred!" she gave him a mischievous wink. "Good night then."

 

* * *

 It was finally the day of their vacation, and Barbara still had no clue where in the world they might be going. Nobody was better at keeping secrets than Bruce, but Alfred was a contender.

 Alfred probably taught him everything he knew about stealth. She never heard him coming, he was as silent as a cat. Was he a spy or something years ago?

Bruce handed her a warm sweater. "Here Barbara, it's cold out this morning."

"I was more worried about freezing on the plane. They're usually awfully cold," she replied. "Is it like that on your plane?"

"No, we control the temperature, most of the routing, the meals and entertainment, sleeping arrangements... _it's very flexible_." He said that last part right into her ear, and she realized what he meant.

"On the plane? You mean... on the actual plane?" Her eyes went large.

"You're going to enjoy flying in a private jet, it's like a mansion in the sky. Everything you need, anything you want." He smiled. He took out his phone and showed her the interior.

"Oh that looks like Air Force One, but nicer. Do we still have to wait in those long customs lines, or is it different?"

"Very different. The pilot takes our passports and fills out the customs statement onboard. We can depart as soon as we board, and we board as soon as we get there and can climb the stairs right from the car. I've already ordered meals. We'll have a masseur, a waiter, and bartender. Would you like a hairdresser or manicurist? I can make a call now if you like." He smiled broadly.

Alfred had mentioned how she enjoyed being spoiled, and he wasn't about to let Alfred outdo him.

"Sure, if it's no bother!" she was enjoying this.

* * *

 They drove to a small private airport just outside the city.

They drove right up to the runway and boarded. Inside was a copy of the penthouse with cushy armchairs, sofas, tables, and artwork on the walls. The inside seemed tiny compared to the outside.

"No offense Bruce but the inside is rather small," Barbara remarked. "Not exactly the TARDIS."

It was Bruce's turn for a big smile now."This is only part of it, the living room, as it were. Let me give you the full tour."

* * *

 Barbara decided that they didn't need a hotel after her tour, they could live here.

His plane had a theatre, meeting/dining room, multimedia room, walk-in showers in the marble bathroom, carpet and bedrooms.

There were actually two floors. It was like a five-star resort, with a piano and a bar. There was even a library and spiral stairs.

"This -is- a mansion in the sky! I love it. Even a gym... This is heavenly...!"

"Glad you approve, my queen. We'll need to buckle up for takeoff and landing, but the rest of the time is ours."

"That sounds wonderful. What did you have in mind?"

He whispered his ideas, and she couldn't wait until they were airborne.

"Mmm! So, still, no clues where we're heading?" She tried to get an answer, finally.

He shook his head.

"Well, what if I... " She whispered some dirty ideas that made him growl. She got so turned on when he did that.

"I'll consider it." He said, looking very devilish.

* * *

 After some piano music and light drinks, Barbara was feeling frisky.

" Bruce let's go take a... nap."

"Of course, you must be tired. How thoughtless of me. Take my arm." He escorted her to the master bedroom and locked the door behind her.

Then he wedged her between himself and the door, it was time to begin a proper honeymoon. He pulled her shirt off and kneaded her breasts and buttocks as he kissed her, his blood was hot, it had been for hours.

He didn't want to wait, and neither did she. She had him unzipped and was stroking him in the way that made him lose it. He tore off her panties beneath her skirt and lifted her as he wrapped her legs around him. His pants fell; she already loosened them, and he entered her wet core, driving into her hard as she grabbed him and scratched his skin. 

She moaned, calling his name and drawing it out.

"Bru-u-uce! Oh oh oh...just like that, yeah deeper... Oh yes, yes! Fuck me, Batman! Fuck your dirty nasty Batgirl... Your love slut! Give me that huge cock of yours. Yeah, baby. I'm such a nasty girl. I want you in me all night...my big bad bat... Oh, ahhhh!"

He was loving her dirty talk, and drove into her even harder, hoping the door wouldn't break. He moved them away from the door to the adjacent wall without missing a stroke. She moaned, still muttering dirty talk as he held her tightly by her ass, she would be bruised but she loved rough sex. He was more than happy to oblige.

Her moans were soon reaching a higher pitch, she would climax soon. He kept up the pace and soon she came, screaming his name. If he hadn't such a good hold on her she would have collapsed, but he supported her easily. She still had her legs around him as he walked them to the bed. They went on for hours, losing count of how many orgasms they'd had, each better than the last. Eventually, they both were worn and slightly sore and slept for a while in each other's arms, completely satisfied.

Bruce opened his eyes first, marveling at his wife who was now carrying their child. She still had the same shape with a tiny bit of rounded belly. She looked sexy even asleep, with her long hair spread around her like a halo. He gently stroked her cheek, trying to imprint this in his memory.

 He glanced at the time, they had hours more to go, so he let her sleep. He normally didn't need much sleep himself so he showered and shaved.

He checked their flight progress with the flight attendant, who had been instructed to keep the destination from Mrs. Gordon-Wayne.  They were still six hours away, plenty of time to relax.

He went back to their suite to check on his wife. He liked the sound of that.

She was starting to wake and smiled at him.

"So, did I earn our destination earlier? You seemed happy."

"Well, we're about a third of the way there. Probably not turning back, though we can if you're truly against the place. I've booked us a royal suite in a seven-star hotel..."

"Wait, I thought five stars was the limit, did it change? Seven sounds extravagant. I've only heard of one possible place, if my deduction is correct... are we headed to Dubai!? Oh, my... am I right?"

He smiled a dazzling smile and simply replied, "yes."

"Oh wow! I've seen it on travel shows, that place makes your mansion look like my apartment, almost. I'm so excited! I... Ooh, shopping! Can I?"

"Of course you can shop. Anything you want, I meant that. I want you to be happy. I love you, Barbara."

"I might have to post on Instagram. This was so unexpected but so...wonderful. Oh, Bruce, I'm so glad we're married."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that I've left quite a few loose ends here.  
> Do not be alarmed, there's a method to my madness!  
> Part III is being written and will be published as soon as I research laws and hotels in Dubai, I try to add a little realism to my fiction.

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of my previous story, "Chicken Soup and Fluffy Blankets".  
> I wasn't very happy with where I ended the first story, and I'm trying to improve it.  
> The ending was trite and overly mushy. Too sweet. And I was told so by a reader. Re-reading it, I agree. So I'm continuing it here, trying to make it better. Less cloyingly sweet and more bittersweet.  
> Bruce and Babs need some conflict, and they need lots of it, and I tried to make it a fairy tale.  
> So, I'm trying again to get it correct this time.  
> Please post your thoughts in the comments. I read every one.  
> Thank you.
> 
> Again, give a kudos if you enjoyed reading, it's like a tip jar at Starbucks, and makes me insanely happy.


End file.
